J'ai eu envie de le toucher
by Wiael
Summary: Il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de moi, de l'autre côté du couloir, attendant patiemment devant la salle 138 bis, très certainement pour passer un oral. Il était seul. Moi j'étais entouré de ma classe et de son brouhaha. Je voulais le toucher...
1. VIII

Disclamer :_ Non non, ils sont tous à moi… C'est beau de rêver, hein ? Les personnages sont issus de Kingdom Heart. Mon seul bénéfice est celui d'écrire et d'être lue_

Rating :_ K+… On sait jamais, peut-être que les tous petits seraient choqués par les bisoux_

Note :_ Merci beaucoup à Ariani Lee qui a fait la béta-lecture de ce petit OS et surtout qui l'a bien aimé n_n_

* * *

><p><strong>-o3o-<strong>

**_J'ai eu envie de le toucher_**

Je l'ai vu, assis tout seul, dos à un radiateur, au milieu d'une kyrielle de sacs et de vêtements. Je l'ai vu bouger, et c'est ça qui a attiré mon regard. Je l'ai vu se pencher en avant, tendre le bras pour arrêter un crayon qui roulait. Et j'ai été surpris de l'avoir vu.

Moi, d'habitude, je ne vois personne. Ce sont les autres qui me voient. Ils me remarquent et me regardent, et je sens leurs regards sur moi mais je les ignore. Je suis trop égocentrique pour m'intéresser à eux. C'est même vrai pour certains de mes amis. Et, alors que tout le monde me regardait et que je les occultais tous, je ne voyais que lui qui ne me prêtait aucune attention.

Le temps a semblé s'arrêter pour que je m'imprègne de son image. Il était petit, bien plus que moi, et si fin qu'on aurait cru pouvoir le casser en deux. La façon dont ses mèches d'un blond doré se gaussaient des lois de la physique me rappelait curieusement mon propre reflet, avec son sourire désabusé dans le miroir quand il constatait une fois de plus de désordre hérétique et impie du rouge de mes cheveux. Mais tout ça n'était que détails futiles, sans importance à côté de ses yeux. Ils n'étaient pas bleus, pas seulement. Ils étaient _trop_ bleus, trop _intenses_, trop pour appartenir à un être humain. Comme s'ils étaient la preuve qu'une créature d'ordre divin essayait de se cacher parmi les hommes, comme si la seule erreur dans son déguisement parfait, c'était justement sa perfection. Je voulais le toucher. Il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de moi, de l'autre côté du couloir, attendant patiemment devant la salle 138 bis, très certainement pour passer un oral. Il était seul. Moi j'étais entouré de ma classe et de son brouhaha. On était là pour les quatre heures - deux en ce qui me concernait - d'épreuve de philosophie. Je ne m'inquiétais pas, j'étais bon en philo. C'était pas bien dur. Le bac de façon générale, c'était pas bien dur. Sauf pour lui, visiblement. Rien qu'à voir tout ce qu'il se trimbalait, ce serait pas une partie de plaisir. Il était sûrement en art. On avait une filière Arts-quelque-chose - non, pas Arts Plastiques - au lycée, mais j'en savais pas plus. Ils ne sortaient de leur bâtiment réservé que pour une poignée d'heures de cours généraux, aller à la cantine au dernier service ou rentrer chez eux. Voilà pourquoi il n'avait pas retenu mon attention plus tôt.

Je l'ai vu se remettre à griffonner sur un bout de papier avec son crayon. Le temps s'était remis en marche. Je voulais le toucher.

- Hey, j'ai lancé assez nonchalamment, et il a compris que c'était pour lui.

J'ai fait les quelques pas qui nous séparaient. Il a relevé la tête et ses yeux trop bleus m'ont électrisé. Je me suis accroupi en face de lui. Il m'interrogeait en silence, mais j'avais rien à lui répondre. Une fois de plus j'avais foncé sans réfléchir, mais j'assumais sans problème.

- T'as une copine ?

- Certainement pas.

J'ai capté le sous-entendu qui planait sous son ton cassant et sa trop grande vivacité à répondre ces mots par reflexe.

- Un mec, alors ?

Il a plissé les yeux - ses magnifiques yeux trop intenses - d'un air suspicieux

- Non, mais tu m'expliques ce que ça peut te faire ?

Je lui ai offert mon sourire le plus séducteur, et j'ai vu dans ses yeux qu'il aimait ça. Mais que pour rien au monde il ne l'avouerait.

- Sors avec moi.

Il a détourné la tête, simulant une expression que je connaissais trop bien pour ne pas la déchiffrer, même sur son visage : le faux désintérêt. J'avais envie de le toucher…

- T'as pas le profil d'un gay, a-t-il asséné.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

Je savais qu'il savait qui j'étais, parce que j'étais le roi du lycée et que personne, pas même les exilés du bâtiment des arts, ne l'ignorait. Et c'était vrai. J'avais pas du tout le profil.

- Tout le monde le sait, tout le monde a entendu au moins une fois le nom d'Axel Lea.

J'ai fais mine d'être étonné, et il a désigné quelque chose derrière moi. Je me suis retourné. Sur la porte de la salle 138, une liste des participants à l'épreuve de philosophie alliait les noms aux photos correspondantes. Pff, bien sûr…

- Ptet que tout le monde se trompe.

- C'est pas faux, a-t-il concédé. T'es gay ?

Maintenant que j'étais près de lui, j'avais terriblement envie de coller mon corps contre le sien.

- Non, j'ai répondu en tachant de ne pas céder à ma pulsion comme j'en avais l'habitude parce que ç'aurait pas été du meilleur effet.

- Alors pourquoi tu me fais ce cirque ?

Le couloir était blindé de monde, et pourtant j'avais l'impression d'être seul avec lui.

- Parce que je te veux.

J'ai vu le trouble que j'avais volontairement provoqué dans ses yeux d'ange. Pourtant il a soupiré.

- Et ça te prend là, comme une envie de pisser ?

- Ouais, j'ai fait, provocateur.

J'y ai vu aussi qu'il aimait pas mon petit air défiant.

- Okay. Alors teste. Embrasse-moi.

Il devait penser que j'allais pas le faire. Je me suis pas laissé le temps d'être surpris, j'ai attrapé son col, l'ai tiré brusquement à moi et ai plaqué ma bouche contre la sienne. Il a tressailli et j'ai entendu autour de nous comme une rayure sur un disque dans le brouhaha ambiant. Un de mes bras a glissé autour de sa taille. Après quelques secondes, j'ai quémandé quelque chose de plus profond, et quand il a timidement entrouvert ses lèvres, ma langue s'y est engouffrée avec délice à la recherche de sa jumelle. J'ai senti qu'il s'abandonnait un peu dans mes bras, qu'il avait fermé les yeux. Il m'a repoussé doucement, un peu étourdi.

- Tu l'as fait, a-t-il dit, à la fois incrédule et encore sur un petit nuage.

- Yeah, j'ai fanfaronné.

Il a forcé son visage à reprendre une expression qu'il maitrisait, plus sérieuse.

- Et alors ?

- Alors maintenant, je te veux encore plus.

Du tac au tac. Mais ça n'avait rien d'un mensonge - pour une fois. Il a rougi. C'était léger mais mon visage était à quelques centimètres du sien à peine. Il a ouvert la bouche pour répondre quelque chose mais c'est pas sa voix que j'ai entendue.

- C'est quand vous voulez, monsieur Lea, a dit M. Braig , prof de sport balafré et ex-nazi, dans mon dos.

Pendant une demi-seconde, j'ai pas su quoi faire, et c'était au tour de mon blond de le voir dans mes yeux.

- Tu sais même pas comment je m'appelle, a-t-il chuchoté

- C'est vrai, mais j'en ai pas besoin pour…

J'ai soupiré, posé mon front sur le sien et mes mains sur ses épaules comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours.

- S'il te plait, j'ai supplié avec une sincérité et un empressement qui m'étonnaient. S'il te plait, attends-moi.

Je l'ai regardé, droit dans le bleu de ses yeux, et je n'ai vu que l'interrogation, l'incompréhension. Comme si moi je comprenais. Comme si moi je savais pourquoi je voulais tellement qu'il m'accepte. Je me suis levé. Avant d'entrer, sur le pas de la porte, j'ai à nouveau sondé son regard mais rien n'y avait changé.

Je suis entré, j'ai jeté toutes mes affaires moins un stylo sous le tableau et me suis assis à ma place, remplissant déjà l'intitulé de la copie standardisée, le pliant avant que le reste de la classe ne se soit encore assis. Les sujets étaient sur les tables. J'ai retourné le mien avant qu'on nous y autorise.

- Hey, a chuchoté une voix derrière moi.

- Monsieur Nostave. Je vous conseille de la fermer si vous ne voulez pas sortir de cette salle plus tôt que prévu !

J'ai pas tilté, j'avais déjà commencé. J'ai avalé les trois questions aussi rapidement que 3 mots par seconde me le permettaient, et j'ai attaqué la dissertation. Sujet 2 : « _Plus l'amour est nu, moins il a froid_ » (J. Owen, _Epigrams_). - L'amour de l'homme peut-il être défini comme un amour animal ?

N'importe quel autre jour j'aurais pris le premier sujet (L'homme a-t-il besoin de la technique ?), mais là, maintenant, ici, j'avais envie de m'étaler sur mon point de vue des sentiments humains.

Première partie : antithèse (oui). _Pitié, faites qu'il m'ait attendu_.

1 - car l'homme exprime son amour par le sexe

Seconde partie : thèse (non)

1- car l'amour est un sentiment_. Pourvu qu'il soit encore là. _

2- car on n'aime généralement qu'une personne tandis qu'un animal ne fait pas de différence entre ses partenaires.

3- car l'homme peut décider d'agir à l'encontre de son instinct animal au nom de l'amour.

Bien sûr j'ai étoffé sur des kilomètres avec à l'appui des exemples et citations percutants. J'ai écris directement, sans brouillon. Je ne me suis pas relu, pas un seul mot. J'ai jeté ma copie sur le bureau de Braig au bout d'une heure et 57 minutes, j'ai sauté sur mes affaires puis sur la porte, sortant comme une tornade alors qu'on commençait à peine à remarquer que j'avais fini. Tout allait être décidé maintenant. S'il ne m'avait pas attendu… alors je ne le reverrai jamais. Je ne savais même pas comment il s'appelait.

J'ai scruté le couloir vide. Il était pas là.

Pourquoi.

Pourquoi existait-il en moi un tel sentiment de perte, si fort, alors que j'ignorais jusqu'à son nom ? Peut-être justement parce que je l'ignorais. Son absence était en train de causer dans ma psyché un vide, une glaciation trop intense, trop épuisante, pour que je puisse faire quoique ce soit d'autre que me tenir debout, désemparé, immobile, inexpressif. Je n'entendais pas les pas discrets dans les escaliers non loin, derrière les portes anti-feu grandes ouvertes. Je n'ai rien entendu jusqu'à—

- Oh.

Je me suis redressé - quand m'étais-je vouté ?

- C'était rapide. Pour une épreuve de philo.

C'était lui. Je le regardais comme s'il était l'Archange Michael et moi un croyant, ça le gênait mais j'arrivais pas à m'en empêcher. Il n'a pas soutenu mon regard. J'ai subitement compris qu'il avait un faible pour moi depuis bien plus longtemps que les deux heures qui venaient de s'écouler. J'ai avancé vers lui, et de malaise il a reculé. Je l'ai acculé contre le mur de la salle 138. Il ne se contentait pas de ne pas soutenir mon regard, il le fuyait. Et moi, je me noyais dans sa contemplation. J'ai encadré sa tête de mes avant-bras et posé la mienne sur son épaule. Comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours.

- Dis-moi ton nom, j'ai supplié dans un soupir de soulagement tel qu'il en devenait douloureux.

- …Roxas. Roxas Natt.

Il était mal à l'aise comme ça, mais moi j'avais tellement envie de le toucher. J'ai hésité une seconde.

- Comme… en norvégien ?

Il n'a pas répondu. Nuit. En norvégien. Je savais dire « nuit » dans tout un tas de langues.

- Roxas, j'ai repris d'une voix lointaine.

- Axel, a-t-il dit de la même voix.

Il a posé une main sur ma poitrine et m'a forcé à reculer de deux pas. Durant une longue, trop longue dizaine de secondes, il a sondé mon visage avec ses yeux trop bleus, trop intenses, en quête de réponses à des questions que je ne connaissais pas. Puis il a posé ses mains sur mes joues. J'ai vu dans son regard quelque chose de fébrile.

- Axel, a-t-il chuchoté à nouveau avant de sceller nos lèvres ensemble.


	2. XIII

_Ha ha ! Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça, hein ? 8D Ceci n'est pas une suite, ça commence et fini - presque - exactement aux mêmes moments que la première version. Non, ceci est en fait... le POV Roxas_

_(Kyaaaaaaaaaaah !) - oui, je fais ma propre foule en délire, et alors ?_

* * *

><p><strong>-o3o-<strong>

_**J'ai eu envie de le toucher**_

Bien sûr que je l'avais vu. Le rater, c'était mission impossible. J'avais vu ses cheveux improbablement rouges, et plus improbablement encore hérissés en pics. J'avais vu sa silhouette haute et fine, sa démarche féline, son attitude sûre d'elle. J'avais vu la cour qui se pâmait tout autour de lui, aussi. J'avais vu qu'il ne regardait pas par ici.

Je détestais ce garçon. Je ne supportais pas les gens comme ça. Qui se prenaient pour les rois du monde, nombrilistes et égocentriques, mégalomanes, même. Je détestais sa façon de fanfaronner avec orgueil et de jouer à tout va de son foutu pouvoir de séduction sur tout ce qui bougeait. Je détestais deviner son sourire adressé à des filles stupides seulement en voyant son dos. Et je détestais le regarder comme ça, comme si je ne pouvais simplement pas faire autrement alors que justement, le regarder m'énervait.

Mais il aimait tellement se faire remarquer. En tout et pour tout, durant les trois ans de lycée que j'avais passé ici, je l'avais entraperçu de loin 12 fois. Il s'appelait Axel Quelque-Chose, et sa réputation le précédait partout où il se trainait, lui, sa bande d'amis et son fan club, les élèves désignés par cette expression ridicule de « populaires ». Et sa réputation, qui semblait être la seule chose intéressante ce lycée, disait de lui que c'était un Don Juan. Ses ex avec lesquelles il était resté plus de deux semaines pouvaient s'en vanter tellement il était volage. Il avait tout fait. Sauf peut-être tromper sa petite amie, quelle qu'elle soit. C'était même sans doute pour ça qu'il en changeait autant, pour ne pas avoir à les tromper. Peut-être qu'il s'ennuyait simplement. Mais mon avis s'exprimait plutôt par le fait que ce mec était juste un fils de pute imbu de sa petite personne et uniquement méprisable. De fait, je le méprisais. Enfin j'essayais.

Oui, parce qu'il y avait aussi ce léger détail, vraiment dénué de la moindre importance… Il m'avait tapé dans l'œil. Je veux dire, il était incroyablement beau et le charme qu'il distillait à tout va le rendait affreusement magnétique. J'en étais là : j'adorais son corps mais détestais sa personnalité. La différence entre Soma et Pneuma. Et pour moi, Pneuma primait, donc je le détestais. Et de toute façon, il fallait être sacrément superficiel pour apprécier quelqu'un seulement parce qu'il était irrésistible, et ce malgré son tempérament dégueulasse.

Mon crayon m'a échappé des doigts. Subitement la réalité m'est revenue. J'étais assis dans le couloir, devant la salle 138 bis, pour passer mon oral de dossier de travaux, je stressais complètement, et malgré tout le temps préalable que j'avais passé à me préparer je me sentais obligé de revoir encore le plan de ce que j'allais dire sur le premier, le second ou le troisième thème de mon dossier. Je me suis penché en avant et l'ai récupéré, recommençant à couvrir de graphite une pauvre feuille qui, jadis, avait été blanche, et représentait maintenant à merveille le brouhaha dans mon esprit contaminé par celui du couloir.

- Hey.

Je n'avais jamais entendu sa voix, mais son assurance exaspérante et ses intonations involontairement séductrices, très certainement par habitude, m'ont annoncé avec certitude que quand je lèverais les yeux je le verrais lui.

J'ai levé les yeux. Et je l'ai vu lui. Il faisait quelques pas vers moi, franchissait le couloir pour passer de son petit piédestal au monde des gens ordinaires. Je me suis demandé quel blasphème j'avais bien pu commettre à l'encontre de sa personne pour qu'il se déplace lui-même, mais j'avais quelques répliques toutes faites pour le rembarrer.

- T'as une copine ?

- Certainement pas.

…Quoi ?

Mais il se foutait de ma gueule ou quoi ? Et puis c'était pas ça que je voulais lui répondre. Mais pas grave, je recommencerais à la prochaine réplique. Non mais attendez ! C'était quoi son problème ? Il aimait pas la couleur de mes cheveux ? Parce que franchement avec la sienne, il avait rien à dire ! En plus elle était fausse, c'était obligé qu'il se teignait les cheveux ! J'allais pas me laisser intimider sous prétexte qu'il me mettait une tête dans la vue - maximum ! - niveau taille !

- Un mec alors ?

J'ai plissé les yeux. Je le détestais. Lui et son superbe visage, lui et son sourire fascinateur, lui et ses yeux d'un vert auquel j'avais presque peur de me couper. Je le détestais d'être un mec comme ça. Et s'il venait se moquer de mon homosexualité, il risquait d'être déçu : j'avais pour habitude de prendre de haut les personnes intolérantes et je savais que son petit être bouffi d'orgueil ne le supporterait pas.

- Non. Mais tu m'expliques ce que ça peut te faire ?

Je n'arrivais pas à ne pas lui répondre. J'avais juste envie qu'il s'éloigne et recommence à ignorer mon existence. Je ne voulais pas qu'il essaie de jouer avec moi. Il s'est accroupi.

- Sors avec moi.

J'ai détourné la tête. Toutes mes idées pour le faire dégager se sont envolées. C'était comme ça qu'il faisait ? C'était de cette manière qu'il mettait tout le monde à ses pieds ? Il avait une attitude de merde et manifestement n'avait pas lu le dictionnaire assez longtemps pour tomber sur le mot « tact ». Alors pourquoi ça marchait aussi sur moi ? C'était quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui le rendait aussi irrésistible ? Son sourire arrogant ? J'ai pris un ton aussi cassant que possible pour lui sortir quelque chose de bien humiliant.

- T'as pas le profil d'un gay.

Oui, bravo, super réussi, merci. C'était quoi cette réplique qui n'était même pas un refus catégorique ? Et pourquoi son foutu regard sûr de lui me détaillait avec malice ?

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

Espèce de sale débile arriéré imbécile stupide décérébré et complètement idiot. Faites qu'il arrête de sourire comme ça… Je l'ai regardé vaguement.

- Tout le monde le sait, tout le monde a entendu au moins une fois le nom d'Axel Lea.

Il m'a sortit une pauvre tête façon « Oh, mais comment tu sais ? » et j'ai montré la porte de sa salle qui accueillait une épreuve de philosophie, derrière lui. Facile de repérer sa crinière rouge dans la liste des photos, et à côté était écrit son nom. Donc c'était Lea. Apparemment je l'avais bien prononcé mais même si ça n'avait pas été le ca, je l'emmerdais. Ma réponse ne lui plaisait pas. Quoi ? Vexé ? Et oui votre altesse. Le monde ne gravite pas autour de vous.

- Ptet que tout le monde se trompe.

J'ai aperçu par-dessus son épaule plusieurs filles de l'Axel-Team. Elles me jetaient des regards remplis de dédain, autant que ceux adressés au roi du lycée étaient dégoulinants de miel et de bêtise. Elles gloussaient, se murmuraient à voix basses les choses les plus immondes à mon sujet. Je ne les entendais pas mais je sentais leur venin couler sur moi. Les populaires n'aimaient pas ceux qui n'étaient pas en totale transe admirative devant eux. Alors forcément, un paria des Arts Appliqués - oui parce que les Littéraires pouvaient prendre une option Arts Plastiques, ils en avaient deux pauvres heures par semaine et étaient dans les étages, tandis que nous on vivait dans l'immense structure au niveau -1, ça faisait légèrement sectaire - qui se fichait tellement de leur existence qu'il en ignorait jusqu'à leur visage, forcément ils le haïssaient.

- C'est pas faux. T'es gay ?

…_Pourquoi_ un simple « Bon, tu me soules, dégage » ne parvenait pas à sortir de ma bouche ? _Pourquoi_ je continuais cette conversation qui, avec du recul, était parfaitement sans queue ni tête ?

Il a imperceptiblement baissé la tête, il changeait d'attitude… Allons bon.

- Non, il a dit, juste pour achever de donner à notre conversation une allure surréaliste d'escalier paradoxal.

- Alors pourquoi tu me fais ce cirque ?

- Parce que je te veux.

Mes yeux se sont ouverts un peu plus grand alors qu'il les vrillait des siens. Nan mais… Genre !

- Et ça te prend là, comme une envie de pisser ?

- Ouais, m'a-t-il provoqué.

Bon. Avis aux fans : j'ai trouvé Nicky Larson. Sérieusement, c'était exactement ça qui m'énervait dans tout son être, cette façon presque injurieuse qu'il avait de vous considérer comme de toute façon acquis. Il était juste en train de me défier de l'envoyer chier. Je lui aurais peut-être collé mon poing dans sa gueule d'enfant-prince, si… j'avais pas été autant en admiration devant elle. Je sais que c'est pathétique, mais vraiment, ce mec, aussi pourri soit-il, avait un regard fascinant, un sourire intoxicant, un corps magnétique. Il fallait se l'avouer, ça m'était plusieurs fois arrivé de faire des rêves érotiques - non, à ce niveau là c'était carrément pornographique - avec lui en personnage principal… J'en étais vraiment pas fier. Mais qu'est-ce qui j'y pouvais ? N'importe qui de sensible aux hommes aurait été attiré par lui. Sauf que moi je le trouvais intérieurement crade, et donc ça ne dépassait pas le stade des fantasmes. Dans lesquels d'ailleurs il avait une personnalité tout autre.

J'ai soudainement eu envie de le faire battre en retraite sur son propre terrain. Il voulait jouer la carte du défi ? Pas de problème !

- Okay, j'ai presque craché. Alors teste. Embrasse-moi.

HA ! Bien sûr qu'il allait pas le faire ! Il avait sa foutue réputation à préserver ! Il n'allait pas me démontrer que si, si, il avait trèèèès envie de moi au détriment de… Il a attrapé mon brusquement mon col et a écrasé sa bouche sur la mienne.

Ah merde. Je… ne m'étais pas vraiment attendu à…

Bon sang mais il embrassait _divinement_ bien… Il y a eu un raté dans le fond sonore. Il a passé l'un de ses bras autour de ma taille comme si j'étais quelque chose de très fragile, et j'ai adoré cette sensation malgré moi. Les filles de l'Axel-Team ont laissé tomber leurs mâchoires, je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait ouvrir la bouche si grand. Les unes se remettaient à cracher des immondices sur moi avec la haine de la jalousie alors que les autres me poignardaient, moi, le vulgaire Arts Appliqués, qui _osait_ se faire embrasser par le Grand Axel. Mais je m'en fichais. Parce que sa langue passait sur mes lèvres et quand je les lui ai ouvertes, a pénétré et conquis ma bouche. Je fondais littéralement dans ses bras. Lui contre moi, c'était merveilleux. Je ne pensais pas que seulement un baiser puisse être aussi exaltant. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on me roulait un patin, mais là c'était différent. C'était… magique. Qu'est-ce qui changeait ? Est-ce que…

Je l'ai repoussé doucement, planant à cent mille, et j'ai entendu une voix lointaine prononcer depuis ma gorge

- Tu l'as fait.

J'ignorais qui était cette petite voix mais honnêtement sa remarque n'avait aucun intérêt.

C'est bon. Je sors.

- Yeah, a-t-il balancé d'un sourire victorieux qui pour une fois ne disait pas « Je suis le roi et je peux tout faire » mais « T'es bien forcé de me croire, là, non ? »

Il était tellement beau, et son putain de sourire était seulement pour moi, pourquoi fallait-il que ça me fasse de l'effet ? J'étais un papillon. Je ne voulais pas me faire épingler au reste de sa collection mais la flamme de la bougie qu'il me montrait captivait chaque parcelle de mon esprit et peut-être même…

J'ai recomposé une expression décente sur mon visage.

- Et alors ?

- Alors maintenant, je te veux encore plus.

Il n'y avait toujours pas la moindre délicatesse là dedans mais ses fichus mots m'ont fait chavirer. J'allais lui répondre. Et puis j'ai vu une silhouette s'approcher, un homme entre 35 et 40 ans, aux longs cheveux bruns pourvus d'une ou deux mèches blanches, en queue de cheval, et comme si ce n'était pas assez étrange, borgne et balafré. Je ne voulais pas faire de généralité mais comment un lycée pouvait engager une personne comme ça ? Il devait avoir des références en béton armé pour contrebalancer son apparence absolument pas amène.

- C'est quand vous voulez, monsieur Lea.

Je n'ai capté qu'à ce moment là l'absence d'élèves là où se tenaient quelques minutes plus tôt toutes ces filles arrogantes et fielleuses. Ils étaient entrés en classe, c'était le début de son épreuve. Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer, maintenant ? Est-ce qu'il allait se lever et me balancer un regard de pitié mesquine, puis se retourner, m'oublier à jamais et briser mon petit cœur de princesse plein de rêves et d'espoir ? C'était à un scénario de ce genre que je m'attendais. Forcément j'ai été choqué.

Il était totalement désemparé. Il n'avait plus le contrôle le lui-même, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

_C'était_ vrai.

- Tu sais même pas comment je m'appelle, j'ai réussi à souffler, plus que troublé.

- C'est vrai, mais j'en ai pas besoin pour…

Non, continue… Il a posé son front sur le mien et ses mains sur mes épaules, comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours. Et puis il a marché sur sa fierté juste pour moi. Il a supplié.

- S'il te plait… S'il te plait, attends-moi.

Il s'est redressé et m'a dévisagé comme si je tenais à moi seul toute sa vie et plus encore entre mes mains, comme si son salut dépendait de ma réponse. Et je suis resté muet de stupeur. Lentement, il s'est relevé, presque résigné, et, juste avant d'entrer à son tour, m'a regardé à nouveau. Puis a disparu derrière la porte.

Et moi ? Moi je n'avais pas bougé d'un centimètre, l'empreinte de ses lèvres imprimée sur les miennes ravageant mes pensées. Je détestais ce mec d'être aussi important pour moi.

La porte de la 138 bis s'est ouverte et Xion est sortie. Elle a posé sa main sur mon épaule.

- Ca va, elles sont sympas.

Je me suis levé, ai ramassé mes affaires, et suis entré. Le jury était assis au bureau du professeur, sous le tableau, composé de deux professeures qui n'avaient pas fait partie de mon équipe pédagogique de terminale, comme le voulait le règlement, mais que j'avais déjà croisé. A gauche, Tifa Lockhart, une enseignante fraichement sortie de l'usine à prof, brune et au sourire engageant. A droite, Shalua Rui, une femme d'un roux orange, affublée d'une conjonctivite génétique de l'œil gauche. Mme Lockhart a regardé sur sa feuille, vérifié mon identité, puis demandé de présenter le thème « Entre pleins et vides » de mon dossier.

Tout mon esprit était encore accroché aux lèvres d'Axel, je n'étais même plus en état de stresser. J'ai expliqué mes démarches avec calme, répondu distraitement aux questions et poof, la demi-heure d'oral de dossier était terminée. J'ai tout replié, rangé ma clé USB avec mon ordinateur, replacé les planches et les carnets papiers dans mon carton à dessin format raisin et suis sorti. J'étais le dernier à passer, et les deux membres du jury sont parties elles aussi.

J'étais seul dans le couloir. Je pouvais partir. Ou alors… Je pouvais choisir de le croire, mettre toute ma confiance en lui, décider que je pouvais vivre un conte de fée… Mais peut-être que ce garçon avait de graves troubles psychiatriques. J'ai passé une petite heure et demie à peser le pour et le contre. Attendra, attendra pas… Finalement, j'ai pris une décision. J'ai ramassé une fois de plus mes affaires et me suis enfoncé dans les escaliers, que j'ai redescendus avec difficulté, chargé comme je l'étais, avant de me trainer jusqu'au parking, de batailler avec mon jean pour trouver les clés, d'ouvrir, de ranger - pousser - tout ça à l'arrière de ma voiture.

Et de remonter.

Tant pis si c'était juste un jeu. Tant pis s'il avait fait tout ça par ennui et désordre mental. Je voulais y croire. Ça avait eu l'air tellement vrai… Quand il m'avait embrassé, une erreur en moi avait été corrigée. Quand il avait sondé mes yeux en silence à la recherche de quelque chose qu'il ne trouvait toujours pas, quand il m'avait demandé d'une voix presque implorante de rester là, de ne pas mettre un terme à tout ça, quoi que ce fût. Je voulais savoir qui il était et pourquoi moi, je voulais qu'il m'embrasse encore, je voulais découvrir un autre lui que je ne connaissais pas.

Je l'ai trouvé dans le couloir.

- Oh.

Comment ça se pouvait ? Après deux heures seulement ? La moitié du temps imparti ? Il avait l'air mal, peut-être qu'il était seulement sortit un instant… Avec son sac ?

- C'était rapide, j'ai lancé avec une pointe de malaise. Pour une épreuve de philo.

Il m'a dévisagé à la manière de quelqu'un qui n'aurait jamais vu le ciel et découvrirait les étoiles. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Non content de daigner baisser ses superbes yeux sur moi, il me regardait comme quelqu'un d'essentiel. C'était très intimidant. Et captivant. Je n'ai pas réussi ne pas dévier mon regard de ses prunelles piquantes. J'étais un papillon hypnotisé par la flamme d'une bougie.

Je détestais Axel parce que malgré tout ce qu'il avait de détestable, je m'étais laissé prendre à son piège, comme les autres.

Il a fait un pas vers moi. J'en ai fait un en arrière. Il a continué à avancer jusqu'à ce que je sois dos au mur, cherchant mon regard alors que moi je fuyais le sien. Puis il a posé sa tête sur mon épaule.

- Dis-moi ton nom…

Sa voix m'a fait me statufier. Il avait l'air… profondément soulagé de… Parce que j'étais là ? Parce que je l'avais attendu ? Est-ce que c'était vraiment toute l'importance qu'il m'accordait ?

- …Roxas. Roxas Natt.

J'étais tendu comme un ressort. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se collait à moi comme ça ? C'était extrêmement troublant. Plus il restait immobile contre moi et plus j'avais la folle envie de l'embrasser.

- Comme… en norvégien ?

Oh mon dieu, non… Ne me dites pas qu'en plus d'être beau à se damner avec son charme irrésistible, il était cultivé. C'était trop injuste, comment j'étais censé résister ?

- Roxas, a-t-il repris rêveusement.

- Axel, j'ai bêtement répondu puisqu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire.

Je l'ai poussé un peu, pour le faire s'écarter de moi. J'allais faire quelque chose de vraiment stupide. Mais tant pis, j'en avais maintenant terriblement envie. J'ai attrapé son visage entre mes mains et j'ai cherché dans ses yeux à quel point il était sincère, à quel point il me prenait au sérieux. Et ses yeux m'ont dit que c'était moi, que j'étais spécial. J'avais du mal à y croire, mais c'était tellement tentant. J'ai fermé les yeux, me suis hissé sur la pointe des pieds. Nous étions seuls dans le couloir. Nous avions sûrement l'air ridicule. J'ai hésité une fraction de seconde.

- Axel, j'ai murmuré encore, en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes.


End file.
